Fire Release
Fire Technique Fire Techniques, also known as "Katon", " 火 can only be performed by those with Fire Natured chakra Fire Techniques are commonly affiliated with the Tiger Hand Seal. Below the list of techniques is listed by name, the description and how long the rank of the technique, primarily each technique takes a certain amount of time to learn based upon the rank of the technique. D Rank Fire Release: Burning Pitch Hand Seals: Tiger > Monkey Description: The user produces thick pitch which can burn strongly for a long time. This jutsu can initiate several fire jutsu once used. The user performs the necessary hand seals (Tiger > Monkey) or fewer depending upon Hand Seal Skill. The user spits out a large blob of pitch (tar) from their mouth. (This pitch can be used to start camp fires, keep allies warm, start fires in enemies villages, provide others with warmth or offensively.) The user then while holding the Monkey hand seal breathes a whisp of flame from their mouth, igniting the pitch which burns brightly. Fire Release: Fire Light Hand Seals: Rat > Dragon Description: The user produces a small quantity of oil within their mouth and quickly expels it through their mouth onto an object, camp fire, torch or other. The sticky oil clings to the surface while on fire and provides light for the user and allies. This Jutsu can also be used in part to attack enemies; the oil can reach, at maximum, 3 meters before falling to the ground. C Rank Fire Release: Burning Pitch Hand Seals: Dragon > Tiger Description: The user produces thick pitch sphere in their throat and spits it at the enemy which can burn strongly for a long time. The user spits out a large blob of pitch (tar) from their mouth at great speeds. This pitch can be used to start camp fires, keep allies warm, start fires in enemies villages, provide others with warmth or offensively. Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Hand Seals: Snake à Dragon à Rabbit à Tiger Description: The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. A line of enemies can be used as the conductor as well. The flames are meant to target, and assault the enemy's upper body just like a projectile weapon. Fire Release: Flame Bullet Hand Seals: Snake à Ram à Monkey à Boar à Horse à Tiger Description: This technique is executed by the user gathering oil in their mouth which is created by chakra, spitting it out, and igniting it. This technique simply shoots a flame bullet at the enemy. If the amount of oil that is prepared is kept down, the time it takes to invoke the technique is reduced. This allows the enemy to be stricken unaware, allowing the oil-containing flame bullet to burn them up completely. It is also possible to shoot out a series of flame bullets by partitioning the oil, or a continuous flamethrower Fire Release: Flame Vein Hand Seals: Rat à Snake à Boar Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and stamps their foot into the ground. Once the small crack in the ground has been produced, a small fire travels across the ground, cutting a thin trail like a vein along a distinct path, travelling on the surface of the earth for up to twenty meters before making a large crack in the targeted area. From this large crack, a blast of fire erupts upwards, charring anything within a 3 foot radius, and up to 4 feet into the air. Fire Release: Flamethrower Hand Seals: Dragon à Dog à Horse Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and exhales deeply. From the mouth comes a long stream of fire, reaching about 4 meters away and igniting anything in its path. The flames produced can cause trees and other flammable objects to catch fire, and can scorch the ground. The Flamethrower usually lasts for five to ten seconds, before the user decides to stop using Chakra. Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Hand Seals: Horse à Snake à Ram à Monkey à Boar à Horse à Tiger Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most genin should not be able to do this technique. Fire Release: Hand of Fire Hand Seals: Ram à Snake à Dog Description: User performs the hand seals and holds up their hand as flames will slowly appear at the user's fingertips. It is possible to have one finger lit or have all five fingers lit. This technique is mostly used in case of emergency, in need of fire. In combat it can be used along with other jutsus that can complement the fire element, or simply use this technique to light explosive tags. This technique does not allow the user to use the flames as projectiles as the small flames do not detach from the user's fingertips like kunai. Fire Release: Inferno Razor Hand Seals: Tiger > Horse > Ram Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and exhales from the mouth, creating a long stream of fire that is in the shape of a spinning blade. The flaming razor spins quickly and continues directly on the path it was released on, up to forty meters away. Though not as sharp as Air or Lightning, it can cut through cloth and twig, skin and string. It is greatly suited to long range attacks, flying at great speeds toward its target and upon constant, the flaming razor can cut into skin and clothing, before leaving the target on fire. Fire Release: Oil Spill Hand Seals: Tiger à Ox Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and exhales a large quantity of thick oil, up to 20 gallons. This oil clings to anything it touches, even allies and much like tar, will not be washed off easily. The oil is highly flammable and capable of catching fire from only a spark. Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Hand Seals: Rat à Tiger à Dog à Ox à Rabbit à Tiger Description: This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. Fire Release: Searing Hand Seals: Tiger à Ram à Snake Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals and exhales a great amount of hot air. At extremely closer range, this hot air can sear flesh, burn and cause muscle weakness. At ranges of two to ten meters away, the hot air makes it hard to breathe and is incredibly likely to make the enemy have to squint, possibly closing their eyes completely. The Jutsu is largely performed as a distraction or reducing the enemies abilities to defend themselves. It is most often perceived that a fireball would follow, which can lead to confusion for the inexperienced Shinobi. Fire Release: Smoke Out Hand Seals: Tiger Description: The user performs the necessary hand seal, and exhales a large quantity of thick smoke, capable of choking and incapacitating the enemy for capture or detainment, even causing submission. Best used in small arena's or caverns, the smoke is so thick as to deprive oxygen being inhaled and after only a minute or so, the enemy can, without realizing it, became light headed and collapse. B Rank 'Ash Clone' Hand Seals: Tiger Description: This jutsu is a Clone Jutsu, producing a physical clone which can both take damage and perform Jutsu independently of the creator. This Clone does cast a shadow, can attack and be harmed before being destroyed, releases a small amount of fire upon destruction, which can initially burn the opponent if too close. This jutsu directly splits the chakra of the users up into their clones, if one clone is made it receives half of the total chakra of the user. If two clones are made, the user and the two clones each have 33% of the user’s chakra. Three clones, 25%. Four clones, 20%. No more than four clones total can ever be made by a single ninja. Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Hand Seals: Snake à Rat à Snake à Tiger Description: The user spews a stream of chakra infused gun-powder from their mouth, which surrounds the region. As the gunpowder is composed entirely of ash, it stays in the air around the victim like a cloud, which can be used like a smokescreen. After surrounding the enemy with the ash, the user can ignite it with a flint placed on their teeth beforehand to create a spark, resulting in a violent explosion, burning the enemy. Fire Release: Blazing Shield Hand Seals: Dragon à Horse à Ox à Ram à Monkey Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals, then stomps their foot into the ground. Quickly, and with barely a tenth of a second to form, a large burst of fire rushes forward for three feet in front of the user, as well as blasting ten feet into the air. The blazing flames rushing upward serve as a shield of fire which can incinerate projectiles, evaporate C Rank Jutsu, burn up C Rank Wind Jutsu or disrupt the enemies ability to attack you head on. This Jutsu also prevents the user from being seen from directly in front of them, allowing them to move unseen behind the wall of fire or perform another support Jutsu while the wall of fire lasts. Fire Release: Exploding Crater Hand Seals: Tiger à Ram Description: The user infuse a larger amount of chakra into their foot then stomp onto the ground, creating a crack that goes under the enemies .Then they sends fire into the crack boiling the earth below the enemy and finishes by clapping his hands together, creating a large and fiery explosion where the enemy is. The user then clasps his hands together as the boiling fire bursts to the surface in a explosion of proportion’s, if caught, sending the enemies flying skywards and leaving them with at least a minimum of third degree burns Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Hand Seals: Tiger Description: The user compresses a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changes it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. The user then skillfully manipulates that great fire, and attacks their opponent. Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature, as they can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. A master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could potentially be reduced to ashes. Fire Release: Rupturing Flames Description: The user performs the necessary hands seals, then the user releases a small fireball from their mouth. As the fireball is aimed at a surface, the user can control the timing of the fireball, controlling when the small ball of fire explodes. Once the fireball explodes it sends out large storm like waves of fire in the direction desired by the user. Fire Release: Rushing Stampede River Hand Seals: Rat à Horse à Monkey à Ox à Snake Description: After the hand seals are made and the final is held, the fire jutsu bursts from their lips a large great wave of fire burst outwards. The fire quickly transforms into a great number of flaming horses, the horses stampede outwards from the user’s location and scorches the earth. For twenty meters the horses rush and charge before fading into a thin veil of flames which flow outwards for another ten meters, literally swamping the area in front of the user in flames. These flames quickly fade however; leaving only the ground which is flammable engulfed and can completely evaporate lower level Water jutsu or strongly burn enemies. Fire Release: Shattering Flames Hand Seals: Rat > Snake > Boar > Dragon > Snake Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals, then depending on how much chakra they force into their attack, between three and eight veins of fire will travel across the surface of the ground. Each of them can travel up and over earth walls, each vein cracks the surface of the earth as it forces its way to its target and will travel to its target destination, either all focused on a single point. Which when all the veins converge on the single point will erupt in a twenty foot wide explosion, twenty feet high. Or each of the veins can travel to a different location, such as trees, targets or enemies, exploding in a four foot wide area up to five feet high. A Rank Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Hand Seals: Horse Description: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth in a massive wall of intense flames, which covers an expansive range. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain, with it requiring the combined efforts of several Water release users in order to extinguish the flames. Fire Release: Pyroclasm Hand Seals: Dragon à Tiger à Horse à Ram à Ox Description: The user performs the necessary hand seals then stamps their foot in the ground, a large crack breaks out before them in three directions like a long triad of claws being dragged outwards for thirty feet, quickly the earth begins to rupture further and eventually shattering the ground between the three main cracks (usually spread fifteen meters apart at their furthest points), soon after a massive explosion of scorching hot gas and ash bursts into the air for a hundred feet, similar to the explosion of hot smoke and ash from a volcano, the ash and steam can burn tree, rock and building, melt kunai, boil water with ease and immolate enemies, leaving them with massive burns. The ash which falls afterwards is thick and heavy, able to coat the battlefield and make breathing hard. Fire Release: Waking the Dragon Hand Seals: Dragon Description: The user breathes out a wave of fire, the flames bathe the ground before the user for ten meters, with a slight rumbling of the flames a large dragon bursts out from the carpet of flames and flies into the skies, the user can then move freely and attack, so long as they do not perform another hand seal or jutsu of any kind they can control the dragon, which can sweep down and breathe long trails of fire, exhale large quantities of smoke and ash or glide along the surface of the ground, setting fire to a trail (it can only perform any of these three times before dying), or fly directly towards an enemy. When the dragon makes contact with anything large and solid, from an earth jutsu to a building, a tree or a person, the dragon explodes, creating a twenty meter wide explosion of fire and ash, only B rank water jutsu or B rank earth defenses can prevent the cascading flames which will expand outwards and burn for an hour or more. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Fire Release